Golbat
/ |dex number = 042}} Golbat is the Bat Pokemon. It evolves from Zubat at lvl. 22, and evolves into Crobat when leveled up with high friendship. Appearance Golbat is a blue, bat-like Pokemon. Its wing membranes and ear insides are purple, it has a large mouth with four fangs, and it has a large red tongue. Since evolving, it has formed a pair of small eyes. Golbat has two feet that each only have one toe. Appearances Adventures In Kanto *Koga's Golbat appeared in A Toxic Tussle. *Team Rocket's Golbat appeared in Charred Courage. Zach's Kanto Journey *Michael's Golbat made its debut in Lights, Camera, Rocket! *A Trainer's Golbat appeared in Pre-Match Evaluation! *'' David's Golbat made its first appearnce in ''David's Revenge. '' Platinum: Zach's Nuzlocke *Zach's Golbat, Bruce, evolved from Zubat in Two Bosses, One Memorial. Pokémon Tales *Koga's Golbat appeared in ''Vs. Golbat. **It appeared again in ''Gym Leader Tournament 2'' to compete. **It battled Team Rocket and Cobalt in ''Vs. Mewtwo 2''. *Team Rocket Grunts used several Golbat in ''Vs. Cloyster'', [http://ultimate-pokemon-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vs._Rhydon Vs. Rhydon], Vs. Moltres, ''[[Vs. Muk|''Vs. Muk]],'' [[Vs. Red Gyarados|''Vs. Red Gyarados]]'' and [[Vs. Mewtwo 1|''Vs. Mewtwo 1]]. * Mandi's Golbat appeared in ''Vs. Seadra''. * Several wild Golbat appeared in ''Ditto in Crisis! Rocket Experiment Gone Wrong''. * Tabitha's Golbat appeared in ''Magma vs. Aqua''. * Team Magma Grunts used Golbat in ''Magma vs. Aqua'''' and [[Vs. Natu|''Vs. Natu]]. * Silver's Golbat debuted in ''Vs. Swablu''. He evolved into Crobat prior to ''Shadow of Oblivia''. * A Pirate's Golbat appeared in ''Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea''. * Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff's Golbat appeared in ''Vs. Zapdos''. * Joe's Golbat appeared in ''Oops, It's Just Steve Again''. ''It evolved into Crobat prior to [[Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle|''Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle]]. * Team Galactic Grunts used several Golbat in ''Vs. Aggron'','' [[Vs. Purugly|''Vs. Purugly]],'' [[Vs. Skuntank|''Vs. Skuntank]],'' [[Vs. Toxicroak|''Vs. Toxicroak]],'' [[Vs. Galactic|''Vs. Galactic]],'' [[Vs. Lake Spirits|''Vs. Lake Spirits]]'' and [[Situation at Stark Mountain!|''Situation at Stark Mountain!]]. * Hunter J's Henchmen used several Golbat in ''Vs. Shieldon'', ''[[Nightmare of Dreams|''Nightmare of Dreams]],'' [[Hunting the Nightmare|''Hunting the Nightmare]],'' [[Eggtastrophe|''Eggtastrophe]], Rise of the Nightmare King, ''and [[Vs. Regigigas|''Vs. Regigigas]]. * Golbat belonging to security guards appeared in ''Collision on the Mountain''. * Dream Golbat used by Zombie Rocket grunts appeared in [[Crisis in the Dream World!|''Crisis in the Dream World!]] * A fan club member's Golbat appeared in [[Induction into the Fan Club|''Induction into the Fan Club]]. Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure *A Rocket Grunt has a Golbat in The Attack of Team Rocket. *TRE Archer was revealed to have a Golbat in Trouble with Archer. To Be The Best * Two wild Golbat appear in Dance of the Moondust Fairies, where they battle Declan's Pikachu and Charmander. Attacks *Screech *Leech Life *Supersonic *Astonish *Bite *Wing Attack *Confuse Ray *Swift *Air Cutter *Acrobatics *Mean Look *Poison Fang *Haze *Air Slash Category:Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Poison Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Blue Pokemon Category:Bat Pokemon Category:First Evolutions Category:Animal Pokemon